Spark in the Dark
by Bartiand
Summary: Overwatch has been reinstated due to an unfortunate event caused by Talon. Months later, Overwatch recruits Alex Walker, codenamed Surge, to help them. He comes across in an interesting encounter and things take off from there in this action-packed adventure where no character is safe from love, happiness, harm, trauma, and, death.


_*_ _ **Warning: Certain things are changed purely for plot convenience. Text like this is used for little notes that may appear through the story and possible memeage.***_

Chapter 1: HQ

 _We all know (hopefully) that the Pertas Act deemed any Overwatch activity Illegal and Winston ordered a recall despite this. In October 2076, the UN ordered one of many meetings about the recall but this one meeting contained many important world leaders. A Talon spy within the UN reported this to their leaders. Talon soon made their move. When the meeting was about halfway over, Talon played their hand. The result was the death of 8 world leaders, 27 UN soldiers, and 300 plus civilians. People soon called for the Pertas Act to be revoked. Two months later, Pertas was revoked through the Orbit Act and Overwatch was put back on duty. Notable people from around the world were asked to join up. Some of them declined such as famous singer, Lúcio and the Omnic monk, Zenyatta. Our story follows a new recruit joining Overwatch a few months after the Orbit Act. His real name is Alex Walker but to his comrades, he's known as Surge. During this story, he meets a fellow member known as Hana Song but she's better known as and things change for the both of them as well for many others._

 _ **5 minutes from Overwatch HQ, Geneva, Switzerland, July 18th, 2077, 10:00 am**_

I watch the scenery go by through the car window. I still don't think I should be here but I am. Guess that's the way the cookie crumbles sometimes. Being a soldier for your country one minute and then another minute, an elite international organization thinks that you're a good choice for them. I took the offer, hoping to make a difference in the world. But now that I think about it, I think took it to get away from the shit I've been dealing with lately. Sadly, there's no going back now because I'm an Overwatch agent as of today. Despite this, Switzerland is more beautiful than I imagined.

"Where you from, lad?" My driver asked.

"New Zealand. There's nothing special about. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Just trying to make conversation. It gets boring being an Uber driver sometimes."

"I see the logic behind that."

The test of the ride continues in silence until we arrive at the Overwatch Headquarters.

"Maybe we'll meet again sometime," I said.

"Maybe."

I take my luggage out. I hope the remaining luggage already made it here. I see a man approach me as I make my way to the doors. He's got this American Western look on him. He has a bionic arm as well.

"By the looks of it, you must be McCree."

"You'd be right about that. I take it that you're Surge?"

"You're right about that. Nice to meet you."

I offer a handshake. McCree takes it.

"Much obliged. Now is that your real voice or does the helmet do something fancy to it?" He asks.

"It's a voice modifier to intimidate the enemy. If I remove my helmet, I'll have my normal voice. I can also turn it off."

I switch it from on to off in an eyeblink.

"See? Not as threatening without the voice modifier."

"Your armor reminds of Genji," McCree noted.

"Genji? Isn't he that ninja?"

 _ ***"Psycho Mantis?"***_

"I guess you could call him that but it's not important currently. I'll show you where you'll be staying and some important locations on base."

He gestures for me to follow him. I gladly do so. We walk inside. The metallic-like walls are too shiny for my tastes.

"I'd almost forget. We need to get you your ID card, " McCree said suddenly.

"ID card? What for?"

"It's a rule from the UN. I think it's unnecessary but we have to follow rules like that. It's really only for the other authorities that we may come across."

"Okay. Let's get the card then."

McCree leads me to a desk where someone is working. He shortly conversed before getting a small ID card from the desk guy. He hands me the card. It's got my real name, codename, my picture, the Overwatch logo on it and other personal information. I slide the card into the specialized pocket of my armor.

"I kind of like it actually. Let's get back to the meaningful task."

"Duly noted."

We walk for about five minutes until we reach the room that I assume is mine. McCree tries to open the door but it won't budge for some reason. He keeps pressing the button to open it before smacking it a few time.

"Hell, someone should've reported this," He said, slightly annoyed.

After someone effort, the door eventually opened. We walk in and I'm slightly surprised that my other stuff is here and the room had decent space.

"Damb. There's more space than I expected, " I told McCree.

"You're not the only who was surprised by the spacious rooms."

"The room is nice. I hope the rest of the base is too."

"Since you've seen your room, shall we continue this tour?"

"We shall."

"Then follow me."

We leave the room. I push the button to close the door. It starts to move then it just stops before fully closing at a violent speed.

"Damn. I think I'll tinker with it once I get settled." I quietly said to myself.

McCree leads me to another part of the base. The sign above one of the doors says workshop. We enter the workshop and I see all kinds of things that would impress many people.

"As the sign says, this is the workshop. You can fine-tune your armor, build new stuff, or improve your gadgets," McCree told me.

I notice by of the workbenches is my Pulse Sword. I pick and swing it a few times.

"That's your weapon? I'm sorry to say but it doesn't look impressive."

"That's because it's not turned on."

McCree looks at me slightly confused. I just laugh. I move my left hand over my sword to activate it. It recognizes me and starts to spark before it becomes fully electrified.

"Woah there!" McCree exclaimed.

McCree looks at it in disbelief. I should explain the basics of it to him.

"My armor contains high amounts of electric energy within it and I'm able to transfer some of it over to the Pulse Sword through my bionic hand. In dire situations, I'm able to overload both my armor and Pulse Sword. I'm able to move at greater speeds and use more powerful attacks but the armor is more vulnerable to damage while I'm overloaded."

"My, you're full of surprises. I've don't think we've seen anything like this before."

"Well, everyone has their special-"

I'm suddenly distracted by this big pink machine.

"McCree, what the hell is that?" I said as I point to it.

McCree looks over and it and laughs.

" _That_ is a mech belonging to the agent known as DVa."

"Why is it so damn pink?! It literally says 'I'm over here! Shoot me!' Not a good choice."

"Well, the mech is designed to take high amounts of damage. She also doesn't seem to like when people criticize its color."

"Still, pink isn't a good choice. Blue would be a better ch- Wait, did you say DVa?"

"I did. Is there a problem?"

"The name rings a bell. I just can't place it."

"She's what the kids call a streamer.

"Right! One of the guys in my squad was watching one of them. I didn't expect her to join Overwatch."

"Neither did I but she did. She's a valuable team member."

"Should we continue the tour?" I asked, remembering why we were here as I power down my sword down and it to the side.

"Then let's get going."

We leave the workshop and McCree leads me to what seems to be a hub which has 3 rooms "This room is the cafeteria. The steak there is mighty fine if you ask me. That room over there is the workout room. They got almost any kind of workout you could think of. And the last one is the rec room. A nice, simple place for relaxing and fun," McCree explained to me.

"This place just gets more and more impressive,' I noted out loud.

"I'm with you there, partner."

"McCree, is this the new agent?" someone asked.

We turn to see who is it. It's an older woman with an eye patch.

"Yes, Ma'am. His full name is Alex Walker but he goes by Surge," he replied.

"Surge, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ana Amari," she said, offering a handshake which I took.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ma'am," I said.

"You don't need to be so formal."

"My grandfather taught me respect at a young age."

"Then you grandfather taught you correctly."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind, Winston wanted me to show Surge around the base," McCree told Ana.

"Alright, McCree, I'll let you back to it. And don't let us down, Surge, but I don't expect that you will." Ana said to us.

"I hope I won't," I replied.

She chuckles at the remark. McCree and I make our way down to another part of the base. Based on its looks, it's a medical ward and opposite of it is a helipad.

"You'll get familiar with this area soon. We deploy on missions from here and the Medbay is close for any injuries you might sustain in the field, " McCree explained.

"Tactical placement. Always helpful for anyone, " I commented.

"I think that covers most of the basics. Welcome to the team, Surge. You think you can make it back to your room from here?"

"I think I can. Thanks, McCree."

"No problem. See you around, kid."

"You too."

I walk back to my room. I look the button to open the door. I press it and the door doesn't budge. It takes several tries to open it. As I walk in and close it, the door doesn't fully close. I try a few more times to close it.

"Screw it. I'll fix it once I'm settled," I said, defeated.

I explore the room a bit more. It's got a full bathroom with a washer and dryer, closet, and a desk. There are some shelves for other personal stuff. Clothes… I should change. I've removed my armor and started to change into some casual wear. During that, I start thinking about how to decorate this room. I see it now. I start unpacking the decorations box. Most of them are merch of the stuff I like, new and old. My personal favorite is the Lich King figurine. After setting up some of the decors, something caught my attention. Whispering. I take a glance around the room. Nothing. I then glance at the slightly open door. I catch an eyeball move away from the opening.

I continue to act like I didn't notice it. I start to listen if I hear anything from the opening.

"I think he saw me," one voice said

"He hasn't noticed yet. I doubt he would notice us now," replied a second voice.

"I want to see him," a third voice chimed in.

All three voices sound feminine. Why the hell would they be peeping in my room and how long? Could they the ones that sabotaged the door or was it faulty, to begin with? I've got an idea. I check the decorations box again. I find a photo of my old squad. I stop for a bit, just staring at it. It was taking a few days before our failure in Mexico.

"I wish things went better," I silent muttered to myself.

I also noticed that I haven't that I haven't put a shirt on yet. That calls for a damb. I quickly put on a light t-shirt.

"Aw…" The third voice goes.

I look near the door for a spot to hang it. There's a spot near the door panel. This is going to be fun. I head over to that area and hang the photo up. I took a glance that the door once more. It's showtime.

"Well, this is nice but this will be much better."


End file.
